


The Tales of a Big Brother

by dreamingghost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of toxic behavior, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Yandere, end roll game references, op mc, protagonist dies but is reincarnated, relationship says m/m but i never got to that part, written in 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingghost/pseuds/dreamingghost
Summary: “Could this blessed angel fly?”...I wonder... if I were able to fly, would I have been captured and have my wings clipped together or would I be free from my fate?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on April 18th, 2020. This doesn't reflect on my current writing.

I am Fukami Chihoshi, a 20 years old man working as a bartender to support himself and his little sister. I get good pay, so I don’t have to worry too much. Plus, I get to see a smile on my sister’s face every time I come home. I just finished my shift too.

I opened the door and walked outside the bar. I took a deep breath before exhaling. Fresh air always felt good after being cooped up in a bar. I looked back before deciding to head back home. The old man with a hannya mask came in today. He always told me stories about ayakashis and onmyojis. It’s not like I mind at all. I really love his stories. He always came to the bar. Coincidentally, it was always on my shift.

A smile managed to make it on my face. “Heh,” I sighed softly, “I wonder what stories he’ll have tomorrow.” A chuckle escaped my lips as I continued to walk forward. I pulled out a daruma doll from my pocket. “How nice of him,” I commented. Today, the old man gave me a daruma doll. He said I was going to need it after my shift. I shrugged my shoulders. How strange of him.

“Am I beautiful?”

I stopped a bit when I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see a black-haired woman wearing a mask. What a strange question. “I don’t have time,” I stated. Then, I turned around and continued to walk back home. I only heard a soft apology before the woman’s footsteps got farther away. I continued to hold the daruma in my hand.

I stopped at the long steps that lead to the beach. For some reason, I stopped in front of them. I stared down the steps, listening to the distant noises from the ocean. It was calming for some reason. Then, I felt someone push me down the stairs. I was sent tumbling down, dropping the daruma doll in the process. My head hit the concrete platform.

“Could this blessed angel fly?”

What eerie words to say after pushing someone down the stairs. Ah… I felt like going to sleep. I hear footsteps approaching me, but I couldn’t move to look at the person. My eyes teared up. If I knew I was going to die, I would at least spend more time with my sister. I felt someone pick me. Though, I’m too tired at this point. So, I entered a slumber that I hoped was eternal.

I woke up in a big white space. I was laying on a futon with no blanket. I sat up and took the time to get used to my surroundings. I felt bandages wrapped around my head. Thinking about the area around me… it’s kinda like those mangas I read. What was the genre called? Ah, it was called Isekai. Fortunately, I managed to find isekais that aren’t overly in the sexual undertones back when I was alive. I chuckled at the sudden memory, getting caught up in my past life.

“Ahem.”

“Eh…?” I mumbled, snapping out of those blissful moments. I turned to the direction of the voice. A small smile crept on my face. I recognized that man and his voice anywhere. “Oji-sama,” he greeted as he got up from the futon. He was still wearing his work clothing.

Oji-san wore completely traditional clothes. His hannya mask covered his face. He walked over to me. Then, he bowed down. Looks like I wasn’t meant to die or at least my death date was moved. “I’m sorry! Your death date was moved five years later, but you ended up dying,” he apologized.

“It’s fine… I just wished I had more time to see my sister one last time, but we can’t get everything we want.”

“You’re rather understanding in this situation, huh?”

“Yeah, I’ve already accepted that I died. Though, since I wasn’t supposed to die, there’s compensation, right?”

“Yes, I’ll reincarnate you in a world that’s a few steps behind you in progress. It involves magic, mythical beings, different races, summonings from other worlds, and kingdoms. You get to choose everything else.”

I deadpanned at how much power I had. I thought about my options for a bit. Then, I snapped my fingers. “Omnipotence, an orphan, a body that’s two years younger than me, and my name will be Alexandrite,” I stated, “You decide on my appearance. I want to be human though.”

Oji-sama looked at me with a shocked face before he laughed. I just smiled at him. “Well, can’t blame you. Plus, I did say you get to choose,” he chuckled. He shook his head before clasping his hands together. “Farewell, Chihoshi-kun,” he whispered.

I closed my eyes and smiled once more. I wonder how my new life would be. It’ll be exciting in this new world. After all, why not always play with the riskiness of situations? How fun this new life would be. I wonder how my sister is doing?


	2. God-Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really do be reading out like a wattpad isekai and it's not even the good ones lmao.

I was on a grassy plain. The warmth of the sun comforted me as I slowly woke up. A blue sky greeted me as white clouds slowly moved across it. I got up and dusted off my outfit. It seemed like I didn’t get dirty despite waking up here. I looked around, but the plains were surrounded by a forest of trees.

I decided to test out my new powers. “[Status],” I whispered. Suddenly, a black screen popped up in front of me. It showed all my information in front of me. It didn’t surprise me at all since I did choose omnipotence as my cheat ability.

**Name: Alexandrite**

**Level: 999**

**Species: Human**

**Age: 18 years old**

**HP: ∞ / ∞**

**MP: ∞ / ∞**

**SKILLS:**

  * **Omnipotence (LV 100)**


  * Etiquette (LV 100)


  * Charisma (LV 99)


  * Bartending (LV 100)


  * Speech (LV 50)


  * Crafting (LV 100)


  * Apothecary (LV 10)


  * Luck (LV 100)



**TITLES:**

  * **Children Magnet**


  * God of Stories and Cycles’ Grandson


  * Everyone’s Big Brother



Though my charisma was concerning, everything else was fine for me. I also liked my appearance. Oji-sama really did well… but I feel like he overdid my charisma and titles a bit. “Ano… guess we’re related now,” I sighed, staring at my second title. I shrugged and stretched a bit. I didn’t mind it. I’m just happy that I’m human.

I stretched out my limbs before I started walking towards the forest. I was working out my status and what to hide. I found out how to use magic without saying the name of the spell. I decided to hide my Omnipotence, my God of Stories and Cycles’ Grandson title, lowered my level to level 50, and fixed my HP and MP to what was appropriate for my level. Constantly using [Appraisal Block] would be boring and suspicious. I wanted to keep my luck stat to scare people.

I soon found myself in the forest. I hummed to myself softly as I just wandered around aimlessly. It’d be fun to look for things by myself instead of using my powers. So now I’m in a forest, wandering around. I have [Detection} on, but the monsters haven’t really come around to attack me. If I walked in a straight path, I might find a town.

I held my breath as I saw red dots in a group above me. From their positions of the dots, it looks like they’re surrounding something. The group was surrounding two blue dots. My eyes were wide as I began to run towards the group. I used [Speed Boost] to increase my speed. I imagined a sword with a floral design before creating it in my hand. This would do for a proper weapon. “ Liebling ,” I named it softly. It wasn’t the best design, but it was still durable.

I arrived at the scene to see a bunch of bandits surrounding two people. Some were pinning down another person. Bodies laid on the ground, seemingly slaughtered. The scene disgusted me. Without hesitance, I raised my sword and ran in. I slashed the back of the necks of the ones holding down the person, throwing them aside without a care.

“Wha-”

“Oi! Who are you?”

I didn’t respond at all. Scums like these didn’t deserve reasons. I don’t even recall most of what happened. I only recall how quickly the battle ended without any struggles on my part. I didn’t even feel tired. But, it wasn’t risky enough. I turned to the girls who were bowing down to me. I swear I saw tears flowing down their cheeks.

“Thank you so much, mister!”

“Thank you!”

Eh…? EH?! I forgot all about them. I averted my eyes from the pink-haired girl’s clothes. I snapped out of my thoughts. “There’s no need to thank me,” I hummed, “I was just doing what a big brother would do.” I chuckled before giving them a close eyed smile.

“Big brother…?”

“Eh?”

I put my sword in my inventory and ruffled both of their hair. “Yep,” I chirped, “Now, it’s improper for me to ask, but what’re your names?” It was risky to use his magic around them, but he felt strangely attached to the two.

The pink-haired girl introduced herself first. “I’m  Antoinette Celeste Wood ! Please call me Tony,” she greeted, bowing down once more, “I am studying and training to become a court magician.” She stopped bowing as she had a soft smile on her face. I could see a bit of my little sister in her eyes. How nostalgic.

“Alright, you better tell us your name,” the blonde-girl huffed, placing her hands on her hips. Then, her introduction began. “I am  Blythe Cornelia Eloise Iris Jean Noel Ophelia Rosemary Clarke ! I am the third princess,” she introduced. I… I refuse to believe that’s her name. That’s way too long for a name! How terrifying.

I still kept the same smile on my face. “I am Alexandrite,” I introduced. I bowed down before I turned my attention to the carriage. It seemed to be a bit out of shape, but it wasn’t noticeable. 


End file.
